Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. For example, one network may be a 3G (the third generation of mobile phone standards and technology) system, which may provide network service via any one of various 3G radio access technologies (RATs) including EVDO (Evolution-Data Optimized), 1×RTT (1 times Radio Transmission Technology, or simply 1×), W-CDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access), UMTS-TDD (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System-Time Division Duplexing), HSPA (High Speed Packet Access), GPRS (General Packet Radio Service), and EDGE (Enhanced Data rates for Global Evolution). The 3G network is a wide area cellular telephone network that evolved to incorporate high-speed internet access and video telephony, in addition to voice calls. Furthermore, a 3G network may be more established and provide larger coverage areas than other network systems.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of mobile stations. A mobile station (MS) may communicate with a base station (BS) via a downlink and an uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the mobile station, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the mobile station to the base station. A base station may transmit data and control information on the downlink to a mobile station and/or may receive data and control information on the uplink from the mobile station.
Transceivers with multiple antennas may implement any of various suitable diversity schemes in an effort to increase the reliability of transmitted messages through the use of two or more communication channels with different characteristics. Because individual channels may experience different levels of interference and fading, such diversity schemes may reduce the effects of co-channel interference and fading, as well as avoid error bursts.
One type of diversity scheme utilizes space diversity, where a signal may traverse different propagation paths. In the case of wireless transmission, space diversity may be achieved through antenna diversity using multiple transmitting antennas (transmit diversity) and/or multiple receiving antennas (receive diversity). By using two or more antennas, multipath signal distortion may be eliminated, or at least reduced. In the case of receive diversity with two antennas, the signal from the antenna with the least noise (e.g., highest signal-to-noise ratio (SNR)) is typically selected, while the signal from the other antenna is ignored. Some other techniques use the signals from both antennas, combining these signals for enhanced receive diversity.